


Professor Barnes

by theanonauthorfanfic



Series: Professor Barnes [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Chris Evans, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Professor Bucky Barnes, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Sebastian Stan, chris evans - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, winter solider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Steve is a 21 year old who is in Professor Barnes class and can’t stay focused. Professor Barnes was a tenured professor and once he saw Steve he knew that was it.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve threw his back against the wall. He was pissed off again. His professor was being a dick again. What was it going to take for people to take him seriously? Steve understands that he was small in stature for people his age but he isn’t to be taken lightly. He sighed as he plopped down the couch in his apartment.

“What the hell is with all the slamming,” Sam yelled from the kitchen.

“Nothing, Sam. I don’t want to talk about it,” Steve shouted back rolling his eyes. Sam walked into the living room and stared at Steve. Arms crossed and he leaned against the doorway.

“What happened today shorty?” Sam asked politely.

Steve snickered, “Stupid, professor isn’t taking me seriously again. I don’t know what it is about me they think I am joking all the damn time. I am sick of being treated like this. I get that I am short and look a hell a lot younger than I am.” He kicked his sneakers off and placed his feet on the coffee table. “We were talking about the statue of David and the human form. I made a comment that David is what the average male looked like when it was sculpted and the fucking professor thought I was talking about his dick because of how I look. I was kicked out of class. Professor Pierce sucks. I think I may drop his class and take it again next semester when it’s a different professor.”

“Steve, I don’t think that is going to change anything. You are feisty and like to fight. You need to hold your temper,” Sam pointed out. Steve shrugged his shoulders and laid his head back. “You need to learn to also keep your mouth shut sometimes too Steve.”

“Sam, I need to voice my opinions plus Professor Pierce sucks anyway. I still have a class I haven’t started yet. I heard they hired a new professor hopefully it isn’t some old dude like Pierce that’s boring.” Steve rolls his eyes. Sam sits next to him and grabs his shoulder.

“Promise me that you will not start shit with the new professor. I don’t need to hear you have been suspended again. We need to pay the bills the only way to do that is if you continue going to school. Unless, you want to work so shitty job to help pay for this place,” Sam decided to be real with Steve.

“I know. I am sorry I flipped out. We need rent to be paid. I am going to head to bed. Sleeping should help keep me from being cranky and feisty tomorrow,” Steve got up and headed off to his room. Once he got to his room. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed in bed. Steve hadn’t told Sam that he was bisexual and was still a virgin. He knew Sam wouldn’t care but it was one of the reasons Steve was super as Sam put it feisty. He hadn’t experience sex, his first love or even his first kiss. He was angry at the world because he was smaller than any other 21-year-old, he knew and lacked the experience. If Clint found out he would make fun of Steve and give him a hard time. He pushed that from his mind and decided to sleep.

 

Steve awoke the next morning groggy as all hell. Please don’t be coming down sick. Steve couldn’t afford another trip to the ER. He dragged himself out of bed and managed to get dressed. He had his class in an hour. Steve was hoping Professor Barnes was going to be good and not cause him trouble.

Steve had arrived about 20 minutes before class started. At least the room was empty, maybe it was the first class of the day in here. He made sure to grab his notebook out. While he waited for the class to start and students to come in, he doodled. Steve didn’t hear Professor Barnes come into the room.

 

Bucky walked in to the classroom he was going to be using. This is the first class of the semester for him. At least he got a permanent room for the next few months. As he approached the door, he heard someone with pen to paper. He peered in the room and saw this small blonde drawing in his notebook. Bucky walked silently into the room and placed his things on the desk and watch the blonde for a minute. He had 20 minutes before his class started.

“Hello,” Bucky said.

Steve startled and looked up shaken. He normally doesn’t get jumpy. “Hi, I am Steve. Steve Rogers. You must be Professor Barnes.” Steve replied.

Bucky laughed, “Good to meet you Steve. Yes, I am Professor Barnes. You are the kid they warned me about. So, you like to fight with your professors?”

“N-nno,” Steve stammered. He was turning into a teenager again. Professor Barnes looked good. Steve was attracted to him and thought he was hot. He filed away his face for spank bank material later as long as he was nice. He wouldn’t mind feeling those hands…. Steve shook his head. Why was he thinking about this now? Do not think about boning your teacher Steve reminded himself.

“So, does that mean you will not be giving me a hard time? Steve are you going to be a good boy in my class?” Professor Barnes asked nicely. Steve blushed and looked down. Bucky noticed and smirked. He knew if those questions and word choices were getting Steve riled up what else would getting him writhing underneath him. Bucky bit his lip and breathed deep. You can’t sleep with a student again. You need this job Barnes. Don’t fuck it up.

“I promise Professor Barnes, I will be good for you. I mean in your class. I have a feeling we will have a good semester,” Steve responded fast. Steve’s heart was beating a million miles a minute. Why did Professor Barnes have to ask if he was going to be a good boy? Steve knew that turned him on. He was trying not to get hard before the class even started. This was going to be a long few months of this class.

“Good to know we have an understanding Stevie. If you have any problems or trouble with your other professors come and talk to me. I am sure I can help you out.” Barnes offered. Bucky knew he was going to fuck up again. He couldn’t help it Steve was his type. Cute, confident, feisty, controlling but underneath it all he wanted to be taken care of. If Bucky had to bet Steve was probably beating away offers for sex all the time. He wanted to know how flexible Steve can be. Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I have a feeling we are going to have a great time working together.” As soon as he finished that sentence other students started to file in. He moved away from Steve and headed for his desk.

 

Once it was 8:05am Bucky decided to started class. “Hello everyone, I am Professor Barnes. In this classroom please call me Bucky. Professor Barnes is way to formal.” He winked at the class. “So, in my class you will be expected to participate. It is an English class and we are going to be discussing the works we read. We may debate...” Bucky continued. Steve started to panic. He wanted to be good for Bucky as he wanted to be called. He didn’t want to debate. He didn’t want to cause trouble. He bit his lip and looked down avoiding looking at Bucky. Bucky stopped talking and noticed Steve was looking down biting his lip. Bucky wanted to soothe his lip. He wanted to test Steve’s resolve and see how far he could push him.

Steve couldn’t make himself look up for the rest of the class. He didn’t even know if he could have paid attention. Professor Barnes looked so damn good. He knew this class was going to wreck him. He had heard Bucky walking around the room. He tried to make it look like he was just caught up with what he was saying.

“Steve, are you ok,” Bucky called out in front of the class.

Steve stammered, “Yes, lost in my own thoughts sorry.” Bucky smiled and continued on talking about what they were going to be covering. Steve already knew he may fail this class because he couldn’t keep his head in the game. Bucky owns him. Steve wants to know what it feels like to squirm and writhe under Bucky. To have Professor Barnes whisper dirty things to him as he takes him apart before he puts him back together. The next thing Steve realizes the other students are leaving.

“Steve, I want you to stay behind. I need to talk to you about your commitment to this class,” Professor Barnes states. Steve just nods. As the last student leaves Professor Barnes shuts the door and locks it so no one can interrupt this time. “What has you so distracted?”

“I-I,” Steve takes a deep breath this is going to be harder than he thought. “I keep imagining things. You know like day dreams.”

“Steven, you can’t be day dreaming though my class. I need you to pay attention. This is a class you have to take to graduate. I don’t want to fail you. Today was a rough day for your mind to wonder. What were you day dreaming about while I went over the syllabus?” Bucky asked gently.

Steve blushed and looked down. He didn’t want to tell Professor Barnes he was thinking about how bad he wanted him to bend him over his desk and pound into him. “I asked you a question Steve,” Professor Barnes stated more sternly.

“You,” Steve muttered.

Professor Barnes smirked and stepped even closer to Steve. He wanted to make Steve know he had no control. Professor Barnes pursed his lips before speaking. “What about me had you day dreaming Stevie.”

  
“How bad I wanted you to touch me. How good it would feel if you bend me over your desk and had your way with me,” Steve responded looking at his sneakers. Professor Barnes lifted his chin with his finger and stared into his eyes. Steve had these bright blue green eyes that shined bright from the inside. Steve had a fire that couldn’t be extinguished from within. Bucky wanted to know what Steve’s limits were and how many times he could make him cum. He wanted to know if Steve could have a dry orgasm and if he had he experienced one yet.

“You imagined how it would feel if bent you over my desk and fucked you baby boy,” Bucky breathily whispered into Steve’s ear. Steve whimpered and bit his lip holding back a moan. Bucky smiled against his ear.

“It would feel so good, Professor Barnes,” Steve moaned out in response. Bucky felt his cock twitch in his slacks. He was already starting to get hard. He grabbed Steve’s hips and turned him so his back was against Bucky’s chest. Bucky snaked his arms around Steve and pushed him even tighter against him. Bucky was sure Steve could feel how hard he was and how he pulsed ever so often at the thoughts of what he wanted to do to Steve.

“Good boy, Steve,” Bucky whispered as he licked the shell of Steve’s ear. Steve shuttered and circled his ass against Bucky’s crotch. Steve placed his hands-on Bucky’s thighs squeezing. Bucky chuckled as his left hand worked down Steve’s chest and started to palm his crotch over his jeans. Steve jumped as the odd cold sensation of Bucky’s prosthetic arm but that didn’t stop him from moaning softly. Bucky continued to tease Steve by playing with his cock head through his jeans as he moved his hand to trail fingers down his thigh back up and again down the other leg. Steve started to pant and arch into Bucky more bucking his hips to gain some friction.

“Professor Barnes, please don’t stop,” Steve whine moaned. Steve hadn’t felt this good well since ever. Even when he was with Peggy in high school it was never this good. He usually faked most of his sounds. “Please, touch me.”

 

Bucky sucked on Steve’s earlobe, “I am touching you baby. Where do you need me to touch you?” Bucky said those words as confidently as he could without moaning himself. He wanted to show Steve that he was the one in control.

Steve whimpered and leaned his head back on Bucky’s shoulder. “I need you to touch my…. Cock. I need your hands all over my skin Professor Barnes. PLEASEE!” Steve begged so pretty. Bucky smiled and moved his right hand under Steve’s shirt tracing along his stomach. Bucky thought that Steve must have worked out because he could feel his six pack. His hand swooped higher and lightly flicked Steve’s nipple. Steve closed his eyes and arched back. Bucky like how sensitive Steve is. He yanked Steve’s shirt over his head. Bucky pushed Steve up from him and stood up from the desk. Then he pushed Steve back so he was leaning against the desk. “Please, God, Please Professor Barnes.”

 

“Please what baby boy?” Bucky questioned as he looked curiously at Steve.

Steve stammered, “Please touch my cock. I want to be good for you but please. Please. Please. PLEASE! PLEASE PROFESSOR BARNES, PLEASE!” Bucky loved the way Steve begged. Such a pretty boy and begged pretty too. God, Bucky was going to have his hands full with Steve. Bucky slowly unbuttoned the jeans Steve had on. Steve had groaned all the while lifting his hips for Bucky to pull off his jeans. Bucky lowered his mouth to start kissing Steve’s erection through his briefs. He paid close attention to the head gently nipping while his hands gripped Steve’s thighs. Bucky wanted to mark Steve up. Wanted to show the world Steve was his but he wasn’t yet. Bucky grabbed the waistband of the briefs Steve had on and snapped the elastic back. Steve yelped looking down at Bucky. Bucky darted his tongue out licking where the elastic had left a red mark. He slowly started to pull off the briefs. Steve’s cock bobbed beautifully up and down in front of him. Steve’s head was already so wet which made Bucky’s cock twitch harder. He felt as if he could cum just from watching Steve. He liked getting off giving someone else pleasure.

“Such a pretty cock baby. Steve you are so beautiful.” Bucky wanted to praise Steve more than anything. Steve whined placing his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Such a good boy for me. I think its time you get a reward for being such a good boy.” All of a sudden Bucky swallowed Steve down all the way to the hilt. Steve wasn’t small. He was about 8 inches long and fairly thick. Bucky was glad he had no gag reflex because he definitely would have puked on Steve if he did. He let his tongue swirl as he bobbed his head on Steve’s cock. Steve now had his hands in Bucky’s hair.

 

“Oh, Fuck. Professor Barnes that feels so good.” Steve gripped tighter and started to thrust into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky pulled away and stroked him slowly teasing his head. Steve shuddered and relaxed against the desk. Bucky was watching Steve closely and grabbed the lube packet he had in his pocket. Slowly he started to play with Steve’s hole. He was able to get one finger in all the way. He was working Steve up to be able to take him. While he was doing this Steve tried to pump his cock.

“No, pretty boy. You do not get to play with your cock. You get to cum when I say sweet thing. I want to try something first,” he firmly said to Steve. Steve placed his hands behind him gripping the edge of the desk harder. Bucky had 3 fingers working in and out of Steve’s body. Steve felt so damn good around his fingers hot, tight he was excited to see how Steve would feel around his dick. “You want my cock baby boy. You want me to fuck you?” Bucky asked Steve. All Steve could do was nod furiously. Bucky smirked and pulled his pants and boxers off super faster. He slicked his cock up and slowly started to press the head into Steve. Steve closed his eyes and tensed. “Steve, I need you to relax. Its going to feel so good but tensing up with make it hurt. I don’t want to hurt you sweetheart. Please relax, Stevie” Once those words left Bucky’s mouth Steve become pliant. Bucky sucked in his bottom lip to stifle a moan as he slowly pushed into Steve’s body until he was full seated. He gave Steve a minute to adjust to his size.

“Move. Please Professor Barnes. It’s ok to move now.” Steve barley able to whisper. Bucky grabbed his hips and started to pull out slowly, thrusting back in at the same pace. “I am not glass professor. Fuck me, plea…” Steve’s words were cut off by a moan that was ripped out of him as Bucky picked up the paced and fucked him harder. Steve jolted when Bucky hit his prostate. Bucky pounded in to Steve as hard and fast as he could. Repeatedly hitting his prostate over and over again. Steve could feel his orgasm building. It was pooling at the base of his spine as he grabbed on to Bucky’s arms. Bucky wasn’t letting up and Steve was feeling like he was going to cum. As his Steve’s orgasm washed over him Bucky didn’t slow down, he kept going at the same brutal pace.

 Steve came down from his high and looked at his stomach to see how much a of mess he made. He gasped when he saw there was nothing there. He checked out his cocked to see the head purpling while it throbbed. Steve was a goner. Bucky smirked and slowed down a little.

“How do you feel Stevie?” Bucky asked to make sure Steve was ok.

“Mmmm, good. ‘sgood.” Steve slurred.

“You had a dry orgasm baby. I am glad you feel good. I want to make you cum now.” Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s purpling cock pumping his hand in rhythm with his thrusts. He leaned down and kissed Steve sloppily then rested his forehead against Steve’s. “I am close baby boy. You close?” Bucky asked trying to hold off on cumming.

“Yes, Professor Barnes. I’m going to cum.” Steve slurred and thrusted into Bucky’s hand. Bucky sped up his hand and hips. Steve came first squirting heavily and white all over his stomach. Bucky tightened his grip on Steve’s hips and came hard filling him up. Bucky panted and breathed in Steve’s scent. He could get used to this forever. Bucky finally pulled out of Steve after a few minutes. Steve flinched and whined. Bucky chuckled.

“You look so god damn beautiful Stevie. You look wrecked and I love how you look.” Bucky stated as he started to clean Steve up. He wanted Steve to not crash from his high. Steve stared and started to sit up from the desk. He knew he needed to get dressed.

“Professor Barnes, that was amazing. I had never had an orgasm without cumming before.” Steve mentioned while he was getting dressed. Once they were fully clothed Steve grabbed Bucky and pulled him into a long slow kiss. When they parted both were gasping for air.

“Stevie, you were such a good boy today for me. I wanted to try and push you to see how far you would go. You did amazing today baby.” Bucky panted against Steve’s mouth. “We need to do this again baby boy.” Pulling Steve back into him just hold as he bit at Steve’s neck.

“Won’t you get in trouble Professor Barnes for sleeping with one of your students,” Steve questioned not wanting to get Bucky in trouble.

“I won’t tell if you won’t. We just have to be secretive about it until you are no longer my student Stevie,” Bucky smirked kissing Steve’s forehead. Steve just smiled and breathed in Bucky’s scent. “Don’t you have another class to get to Stevie?”

“You are the only class today Professor Barnes,” Steve replied. Bucky groaned because he was starting to get turned on again.

“I have another class in 30 minutes baby boy. I need you to be good,” Bucky suggested as he slipped Steve his phone number. Leaning in whispering in Steve’s ear, “Call me for your private tutor sessions.” Bucky winked and walked away getting ready for his other class.

Steve walked out of the classroom and headed back to his apartment. He couldn’t believe that he had fucked his professor and he wanted to do it again. Once back at his apartment he avoided Sam and went straight to his room and shut the door. He took off his clothes and left on his briefs. He was hard again because he was thinking of what Professor Barnes and him did today. So, Steve decided to snap a photo of himself.

Bucky was in the middle of class when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at it really quick and groaned. Steve was definitely going to be the death of him. Steve was sprawled out on his bed hand reaching into his briefs with a caption of “Thinking of you Professor Barnes”. 


	2. Crazy About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky can't get enough of Steve. Steve likes to tease Professor Barnes.

Bucky had a hard time concentrating when Steve was in his class. All he wanted to do was hold Steve down and make him writhe, buck, squirm, beg, cry, and cum. Bucky softly shook his head he couldn’t be thinking of Steve like that in class. Steve was a fucking tease. After every class right before his next one started Steve started to send him pictures of himself laying on the bed cum on his stomach. Then the videos started rolling in after a few weeks or Steve jerking off while moaning Bucky’s name.

“So, can anyone tell me why we compare some of the messages in the stories we read to politics now,” Bucky asked. The students raised their hands and began answering. It wasn’t like Bucky was paying attention he was too busy focused on his Steve. God, he loved to say his Steve.

Steve was doodling in his notebook while Bucky paced the room. Steve couldn’t bring himself to stare at Professor Barnes while class was going on. He would get so hard and then have to hide the tenting of his khakis from the class. Professor Barnes always got him hot, bothered and hard as a rock just from seeing him. Steve always imagined what they would do next. What dominating scene did Professor Barnes have planned for him. Steve started to imagine when he was alone that Professor Barnes was fucking him hard in front of the class teaching them that Steve was a slut for him. Professor Barnes cleared him throat and Steve looked up blushing.

Bucky had to hide the smile that always happened when Steve blushed. Even though he and Steve have had some good sex, Steve still acted like a virgin shy, blushing and nervous to talk about what he wanted Bucky to do to him. “That’s the end of class everyone. There will be a test on everything we have gone over this week on Friday. Remember you need to pass it to make sure you get a passing mark in this class. Oh, Steve Please stay behind I need to talk to you about your paper,” Bucky had spoke as he ended the class. Once the students except Steve had left the door was closed and locked.

Steve stared at his hands as he asked, “What about my paper?”

“Baby doll, you know I just needed you to myself. I missed you,” Bucky padded forward wrapping his arms around Steve. “I like taking care of you. It has been a few weeks since we have been able to meet up. I am craving you, Stevie.”

“Professor Barnes I have missed you too. I missed you hands and how they roamed my body. I missed how your breath feels against my skin. I have missed you so much that I have jerked off 2-3 times a day fantasizing you were with me touching me. When my hand was stroking over my cock, I wished it was yours,” Steve turned redder as he leaned into Professor Barnes nipping at his earlobe. Steve felt Professor Barnes shudder.

“We can’t do that again in here doll. God, I so fucking want too but I also don’t want to get caught. I want to be able to get you loud for me baby. Make you scream my name Stevie.” Bucky nipped at his jaw and whispered in his ear, “Mine.” Steve whimpered and Bucky bit down on his shoulder hard. Bucky wanted to mark him and claim him.

“Yours, only yours Professor Barnes. I belong to no one else.” Steve managed to get out before grabbing the back of Professor Barnes’ neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. When they broke away Steve smiled. “We need a place to meet up professor. I think we should start those private tutoring sessions,” Steve winked.

“I want you to meet me at the address I am going to text you. Its my home Stevie. I am going to share a part of me with you baby doll,” Bucky responded pulling away texting Steve the address. “Meet me in 2 hours. I have my last class of the day I have to get through first.”

Steve nodded and kissed Professor Barnes softly before unlocking the door to head out. He didn’t head to Professor Barnes house he went back to Sam and his’s apartment. He came through the door and tossed his backpack on the floor next to the door. Sam wasn’t home which Steve was thankful for. Sam had been super nosey the last time he came home after having sex with Professor Barnes.

Steve went into his room and shut the door. He was glad he has an on-suite bathroom so he didn’t need to see Sam if he came home before Steve left again. Steve showered and then decided after he showered to hold the towel in front of his crotch and take a photo. He smiled down at the photo once he got it how he wanted it before he sent it Professor Barnes.

 

Bucky was finishing his class when his phone buzzed. He let the class out early since he was anxious to get back to his place before Steve came over. Bucky groaned when he opened the text. It was Steve holding the towel in front of his cock with the caption “Mark me up Professor Barnes”. Steve literally has caused Bucky’s dick to twitch and begin to throb in his tight slacks. Fuck, he was screwed. Steve had him wrapped around his finger. Bucky would do anything for Steve. Bucky shook his head and replied back to Steve. “Stevie, naughty boy. When you come to my place, I am going to punish you first. Then I am going to give you what you need.” Sending that text in a hurray before bolting to his car.

Another buzz came through as soon as he sat in his car. “I look forward to everything you have in store for me Professor Barnes. You promised to make me scream your name,” Steve was taunting him in texts. Bucky didn’t respond. He sped home. Once he got in his place, he started to clean up what he needed to before taking a shower.

 

Steve had left his apartment about 40 minutes before he was supposed to be at Professor Barnes place. He needed to calm down before he got to riled up and came in his pants before Professor Barnes could get his hands on him. 20 minutes later Steve was standing in front of Professor Barnes door ready to knock.

 

Bucky had just finished throwing on a pair of low-slung black sweatpants and a tank top when there was a knock at his door. He smiled knowing it had to be his Stevie. As he opened the door, he took in how Steve looked with his jeans and t-shirt. “Come in baby,” Bucky motioned Steve in.

Steve walked in and wanted to jump on Bucky right away. He looked too good. Steve was already getting hard again. Damn Professor Barnes for looking hot has hell. “Nice place you have Professor Barnes,” Steve admired the living room not noticing Bucky wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Thank You baby doll. You’re so pretty Stevie.” Bucky nipped at Steve’s neck as his hands roamed over Steve’s chest. Bucky turned Steve around kissing him lightly. “I still need to punish you baby boy.” Steve keened against Bucky as he was led into his bedroom.

“Need you Professor Barnes,” Steve whimpered. Bucky smiled against his neck.

“Strip,” Bucky ordered. Steve moved away and stared at Professor Barnes. Steve looked down at his feet. “I said strip Stevie.” Steve started to pull his shirt over his head dropping it to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Steve slowly slid his belt from his pants before unzipping them and pulling them off one leg at a time. He was starting to grab his briefs and Bucky stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “Leave them on for now.” Bucky leaned in closer whispering in his ear, “I don’t want you to stain my sweatpants baby.”

Bucky moved away and sat down on the bed. He motioned with his finger for Steve to come here. Steve padded over to Bucky on the bed. “I want you to lay across my lap baby doll. I am going to spank you for teasing me.” Steve laid over Bucky’s lap with his crotch resting between Bucky’s thighs. Bucky smirked rubbing Steve’s back. Bucky’s hand slowly moved down to Steve’s ass and pulled down the briefs under his cheeks. Bucky patted his flesh hand against Steve’s ass. Steve keened rolling his hips back into Bucky’s hand.

“Mmmmm Professor Barnes,” Steve wiggled his ass. Bucky pulled his hand back and smacked. Steve jolted forward whimpering.

“Good boy. I want you to take it. Then I will take care of you Stevie. Damn you look so good. So pretty baby boy,” Bucky mentioned as his hand spanked Steve’s alabaster ass harder leaving a red handprint on his skin. Bucky soothes the side he just spanked and switches cheeks. Steve is sobbing by the time Bucky is done. “Stevie you are such a good boy for me. Took that spanking like a champion. I am going to make you feel so good baby boy. Let’s get you on the bed baby boy,” Bucky praises Steve as he helps him onto the middle of the bed. Bucky smiles and slowly helps Steve out of the briefs he had on.

Steve was so hard after that spanking. He never realized that he would enjoy that and almost cum from it. “Please, Professor Barnes, Please,” Stevie begs needing to cum.

“I am going to give you what you need baby. You will feel so good,” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear. “Mmmm, you are absolutely dripping baby boy. Your punishment got you all worked up and wet Stevie,” Bucky sucked on Steve’s earlobe gently biting. Steve moaned and squirmed underneath him. Bucky started to pull off his tank top and kicked off his sweats. He wanted Steve to be wrecked.

Bucky slowly started to mouth down his jaw as he kissed Steve’s neck. Steve’s hands grabbed onto Bucky’s shoulders squeezing. Bucky sucked on Steve’s nipple. He arched off the bed placing a hand on Bucky’s head.

“God, Professor Barnes. Feels so good,” Steve stammered as Bucky abused his other nipple. Steve was so sensitive right now. He was so worked up that he felt like he was going to explode. “Please. Fuck, oh god please Professor Barnes. Please,” Steve whined.

Bucky grabbed the lube and coated 2 of his metal fingers. He swallowed Steve down to the hilt as he breached his hole with both fingers. Steve screamed unintelligibly as Bucky started to fuck him with his fingers. His mouth sucked around Steve’s head teasing the glans. Steve bucks his hips, Bucky uses his right arm to hold Steve’s hips down. Bucky uses his thumb to press down on his perineum as his fingers thrust up against his prostate.

“FUCK, PROFESSOR BARNES,” Steve yells. Bucky smiles and slicks up his cock. He moves back up Steve’s body kissing his passionately. He groans in Steve’s mouth as he slips his swollen cock into Steve.

“Feels so good baby boy. You always feel perfect around me,” Bucky compliments. He thrusts at a pounding pace and Steve is arching into him. Bucky feels his legs starting to shake. “Stevie, I want you to ride me. Get yourself off on me. Use me baby boy,” Bucky commands as he pulls out. Steve whines as Bucky lays on his back. Steve climbs on him and lines him up. He slowly sinks down on Bucky. Once he is full seated, he rocks back and forth. Bucky moans, “Fuck baby. Feels so fucking good. Keep going. Get yourself off Stevie. Use me to make yourself cum.”

Steve is now riding Bucky hard and fast. Bucky’s hands are now rubbing over Steve’s nipples. Steve arches into Bucky’s hands. Steve is panting, glistening with sweat while he leans to rest his forehead on Bucky’s. Bucky moves his hands down to Steve’s hips and started to buck up hard into Steve.

“Fuck, I’m gonna…” Steve is panting against Bucky’s mouth. “Cum, Professor Barnes.”

“Cum for me baby boy. Be good. Cum for me Stevie,” Bucky chants. “I’m close baby. Let me feel you cum around me.” With those words Steve cums hard painting Bucky’s chest. As soon as Bucky feel Steve clamp down around him while he is cumming so does Bucky. He shoots hot and hard into Steve.

They both are coming down from the adrenaline and serotonin rush. Steve slowly slides Bucky out of him. Bucky winces because he is still sensitive. Steve curls up at Bucky’s side after he licks his cum off Bucky’s chest.

“That was amazing. You treat me so good Professor Barnes. You give me what I need,” Steve states twirling Bucky’s chest hair.

“I want you to feel good Stevie. You can call me Bucky, you know,” Bucky responds.

“I know, I can but you get so hard when I call you Professor Barnes. I like the power it has over you. Sometimes you go all caveman when I say it,” Steve laughs. Bucky stares at him realizing Steve is always trying to get him horny and hard so he gets fucked hard.

“You do it so you get fucked hard huh baby boy,” Bucky asks. Steve nods, yawning. Bucky pulls Steve closer to him as he pulls the covers over them. Steve smiles sleepily. Bucky lays there watching Steve sleep. When Steve’s breathing evens out and Bucky knows that he is fully asleep he whispers, “I love you, my Stevie. Always my Stevie.” Bucky closes his eyes and for the first time falls asleep smiling without worrying about what could happen. Steve is his, and he is Steve’s. Not matter what happens they will have each other.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Barnes falls more in love with Steve.

Bucky stretches and feels hands tighten around his waist. Bucky smiles remembering Stevie passed out and he fell into a beautiful slumber after a nice hard orgasm. Bucky opened his eyes and looked at Steve. Steve looked so small and perfect. Bucky loved his good little boy.

Steve started to stir and stretch. He looked up at Bucky. “You watching me sleep, Bucky,” Steve sleepily asked.

“You looked so peaceful and calm. You are beautiful Stevie,” Bucky replied back stroking a finger down Steve’s cheek. Steve blushed and hid his face in Bucky’s chest. “Aww, you’re blushing baby. You are gorgeous. You are mine.” Bucky kissed Steve’s crown of his head.

Steve mumbled into Bucky’s chest, “Mmmm, yours. Only want you.” Bucky’s chest swelled with pride and he rubbed his hand down Steve’s back.

“Baby boy we have to eat. We also have a day off from classes so we can spend the day to get to know each other. What do you want to eat,” Bucky stroked Steve’s back?

“Eggs and bacon with waffles,” Steve smiled. Bucky smiled back and started to get out of bed. Steve whined. Bucky chuckled.

“I am going to make you breakfast but you need to eat in the kitchen baby boy,” Bucky started to put on his pajama pants. Steve whined louder at seeing Bucky’s naked ass go into these pants. Steve wanted Bucky back in bed. “You need to get up.” Bucky walked out into his kitchen. Steve sighed and pulled on his boxers. Steve watched Bucky make waffles as he was cooking the bacon.

Steve knew he was in deep shit. He knew he couldn’t tell anyone he had found someone that made him feel like he wasn’t this scrawny kid. Professor Barnes made Steve feel like a man not a child. He took care of Steve. Steve wanted to take care of Professor Barnes too.

Bucky was making them each 2 waffles and they both would get 4 pieces of bacon. He started working on making scrambled eggs when he felt Steve’s arms wrap around his waist. Bucky smiled and leaned into Steve a little while he cooked. Steve leaned up getting close to Bucky’s ear before whispering, “Thank you for taking care of me Professor Barnes.” Bucky stiffened and felt himself grow hard in his pajama bottoms. Steve smirked as his hands trailed down Bucky’s stomach to find the tent in his pants palming over it teasingly.

“Be good, Stevie,” Professor Barnes warned. Steve decided he wanted to be a bit bratty today. Steve slid his hand into Professor Barnes pants stroking him slowly paying close attention to his head. “You’re being such a brat today baby boy. I think after we eat breakfast you get a punishment.” Bucky finished up the eggs. He pulled Steve’s hand out of his pants serving each of them their portions. Professor Barnes grabbed Steve’s jaw, “Be a good boy and go wash your hands.” Steve washed his hands in the kitchen sink and dried them using paper towels.

“This looks delicious Professor Barnes as do you,” Steve commented. “I bet you taste better though professor.” Professor Barnes growled.

“Be careful baby boy. You are pushing it today.” Bucky started to eat his breakfast. “Eat up Stevie.” He watched Steve eat. Once they were finished and the dishes were in the dishwasher. Bucky walked over to the couch and sat down. Steve stayed in the kitchen he was nervous about his punishment. He never had been with someone who was a Dom. So, he didn’t know what to expect. “Come over here Stevie. I am not going to bite, unless you ask.” Bucky smirked and waved him over.

Steve came to stand in front for Professor Barnes. Steve was nervous and quiet.

“Cat got your tongue Stevie? You were all for teasing me earlier now you have got nothing to say,” Professor Barnes spoke plainly.

“I’m sorry Professor Barnes,” Steve looked down at his feet. Professor Barnes caught on that he was nervous and scared of punishment.

“I am thinking of spanking you so you learn your lesson. How does that sound baby boy?” Professor Barnes used his index finger to lift Steve’s face so they can look at each other. Steve nodded. “Words Stevie.”

“Sounds good Professor Barnes,” Steve almost purred.

“I want you to lay across my lap.” Bucky guided Steve to lay across his lap. Once he was in position Bucky pulled Steve’s boxers down over his ass. “I am going to spank you ten times. Each time they get harder. Normally I would make you count them out for me but based on your reaction you haven’t done this before. I will not make you count them out this time.” Bucky swatted Steve’s ass gentle for the first one. Steve rocked forward. The next one was harder and Steve yelped. By the time the spanking was done Steve was crying and Bucky was rubbing aloe on Steve’s ass. “You going to be a good boy for me now.” Steve nodded.

“I am sorry Professor Barnes.” Steve sniffled as Bucky helped him pull his boxers back up. Bucky pulled him into his side. Looking over at Steve flushed, tear stained faced and tented boxers. Bucky smirked and dropped to his knees in front of Steve.

“I am going to take care of you baby boy. I am going to make you feel good after that okay,” Bucky asked.

“Okay Professor Barnes.” Steve responded wanting this as much as Bucky. Bucky mouthed over Steve’s hard cock through his boxers. Steve moaned sinking further into the couch. Bucky pulled Steve’s leaking cock out through the slit in the boxers licking his head. Steve’s hand went to Bucky hair pulling slightly. Bucky swallowed Steve all the way down to the hilt. Steve bucked into Professor Barnes mouth. He was so close already. Bucky let his tongue sweep out Steve’s slit and played with his head. Steve shot off like a rocket down his throat.  When Steve had come down from his bliss Bucky pulled him into his side on the couch snuggling.

“How are you feeling Stevie,” Bucky questioned.

“I feel good,” Steve slurred as he snuggled in closer.

They spend the rest of the day getting to know each other. Bucky found out that Steve was raised by a single mom that did her best when Steve was super sick. She was a nurse and worked doubles just so they could survive. She passed away last year. Steve missed her but didn’t dwell on it. He was going to college as an art major and needed to have these English classes so he could graduate. He had a roommate named Sam whom he had grown up with and had been his rock when his mom passed.

Steve learned that Bucky had an accident as a kid that made him lose his left arm and that is why he has a prosthetic now. Steve learned that Bucky was only 8 years older than himself. Which was shocking. Bucky liked to play video games when he wasn’t grading papers. Bucky had grown up in Brooklyn and had a heavy accent when he got excited. Bucky also had a sister named Rebecca that he called Becks. She lived back in Indiana with her husband.

“I will drive you home Stevie,” Bucky recommended so they could spend more time together. Steve nodded as he got dressed. They got in Bucky’s car. Bucky drove slowly and they held hands. Steve felt more at home than he ever had. Once they got to Steve’s apartment he shared with Sam, Steve pouted. “I know baby boy, I don’t want you to go either. I will walk you up to your apartment.” Steve smiled.

“I like that Professor Barnes,” Steve smirked.

“Stevie baby, you need to be good,” Bucky warned. Steve blushed and got out of the car. They too the elevator up to the apartment floor. While standing in front of Steve’s place. “This is you. I had a really good time last night and today. I can’t wait to see you again baby boy.”

“I can’t wait either,” Steve agreed. Bucky smiled and leaned in. He gently cupped Steve’s jaw and softly kissed Steve. Steve kissed back wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. Once they broke apart, they both smiled. “I will see you tomorrow Professor,” Steve smirked. Bucky groaned and watched Steve disappear into his apartment.

What Bucky hadn’t counted on was the Dean of the college living in the same apartment building, hell even the same floor as Steve. He had saw the whole thing. Dean Fury called out to Bucky, “Professor Barnes I can’t say it’s a pleasure to see you here?” Fuck Bucky thought. He knew he may lose his job, but he wanted to be with his Stevie.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets with Fury.

Bucky was stressing out. It had been 2 days since the encounter with Fury after he was leaving Steve’s place. Bucky had avoided the Dean of the university like the plague. He didn’t want to have to deal with his job and being fired because he was involved with a student. This is what exactly happened last time. Bucky was screaming at himself in his head over and over again. He had promised himself this wasn’t going to happen again. Then Steve walked into his class. He knew from the time that kid had walked in he was fucked. Bucky didn’t want to have to move states again. He had to move from Indiana to New York because of what had happened with Dot.

Bucky slipped back into the memory. He was fresh out of college and it was his first teaching job. He was an English Professor at the local community college. Most of his students were around his age. He was only a few years old. Dot had saw him and he most definitely saw her. She was pretty. It was also end of summer and she was dressed in short dresses that Bucky could see almost everything. Bucky shuttered at the memory. Dot had started flirting first. She had started to not wear bras under her dresses and Bucky watched her nipples poke though her dress top. Bucky hand to sit down behind his desk for the rest of the class. On his days off he was working out at the gym. Dot found out and started to show up in skimpy workout outfits. He was watching her lithe body stretch and do yoga poses. Bucky imagined bending her over some of the equipment and fucking her brains out. He held out for as long as he could. Dot knew how to get to him. Dot finally had broken him down it was around time for winter break and he had finally decided he could not not have sex with her. After class he made her stay behind and he bend her over his desk and fucked her brains out. What he forgot to do was lock the door. The dean of the college was looking for him and walked in on him fucking Dot. When he was caught, he was fired for taking advantage of a student because he should have known better. Bucky was devastated after that he drank himself into a stupor. Bucky had become so depressed that he spent every night at the bar drinking the whiskey. Bucky was kicked out of the bar in the town. He didn’t want to do anything. He slept all day and drank himself away at home for a few months after he was fired. Dot showed up at his house to apologize for everything but he didn’t even talk with her. Bucky had received a letter asking him to teach in New York. He smiled and accepted the job. He loved teaching English and watching his students grow and self-discover who they are. He was there a year and nothing like what happened in Indiana happened. He was super careful not to be super friendly with students and not keeping them after class. Then Steve happened. Bucky looked down at the floor and shook his head. Steve’s stubborn, playful, naïve, and passionate personality got to him that first day. Bucky had been so lonely. It had been 2 full years since he had sex with anyone and he craved it. He wanted to see Steve submit to him. Taking Steve apart that first day was the best part of the new school semester. Bucky threw all caution to the wind because of the connection he felt with Steve. He felt an electric pull as soon as Steve walked in the class door that day.

Bucky slipped put of his memories. He was fucked. Fury knew what had happened in Indiana and warned him about making sure it didn’t happen here. Bucky knew he had to face the music sooner rather than later.

 

Bucky arrived on campus and headed to his office. When he finally got there, he noticed someone was sitting in there waiting. He took a deep breath and headed in removing him coat to hang up and he shut his office door and made sure it was locked.

“James, how are you doing today,” Fury spoke bluntly.

“I am good Dean Fury,” Bucky responded.

“Let’s get down to business. I was surprised to see you and Steven kissing in his doorway,” Fury continued as Bucky kept his head down. “After everything that happened in Indiana, I found my self perplexed on why you would be doing this again. Then it dawned on me you may have met Steven before school started and didn’t realize he was going to be your student which complicated things. Were you and Steven dating before he was your student?”

Bucky looked at Fury a little confused, “I don’t know how to answer that sir.” Bucky didn’t want to get fired again he needed this job. He didn’t want to lose Steve he loved him and loved what they had.

Fury sat up straighter, “I talked to Steven about how you both met. He informed me that he met you at a coffee shop he frequents before the semester even started. That you both hit it off and started casually seeing each other and then when he walked into your class on that first day, he was excited to see you but realized he was dating his professor. He didn’t want to stop seeing you and he couldn’t change out professors since no other English class has an opening. He continued to be with you while doing the work for your class.”

Bucky was stunned at the story Fury was spewing. Had Steve really tried to save his job? If Steve had Bucky was eternally grateful for Steve. “Yeah, that is what happened. We found each other prior to the start of the semester and class. We decided to keep it hushed so none of the other students found out about it. I didn’t want them to see that as Steve being my favorite and not having to work for his grade,” Bucky responded calmly.

Fury smirked, “Good to see we are on the same page. I would hate to lose you as one of the best English professors we have James. For the rest of the time Steve is in your class I would like Professor Vis to grade his work. He can hand it to you and you can drop it off to Vis to be graded. I need to make sure that you will not be taking sides and giving Steven good grades because of the relationship situation.”

“I completely understand Dean Fury. I will let Steve know that I can’t grade his work anymore including his tests. I know he will understand,” Bucky sat down behind his desk.

“One more thing James. Don’t let me catch you having sex with him in your classroom. That I can fire you for since it will lead to other students being able to see you too as well. I hope you have a good day James,” Fury left Bucky’s office.

Bucky slumped down in his chair and sighed. He was relived to still have a job. Steve had put his neck on the line for him.  He wasn’t used to someone doing that for him. Bucky pulled up his computer and loaded his email.

 

_Steven,_

_I would like to discuss the short story you wrote for you assignment. Please come to my office so we can discuss it. I will be expecting you at 2pm._

_Professor Barnes._

Bucky sent the email. He needed to talk with Steve but it needed to sound like it was class related.

 

Steve’s POV

 

Steve’s phone dinged with an email notification. He looked down and noticed it was from Professor Barnes. Steve smiled to himself. Steve read it and then set a reminder to be at Professor Barnes office at 2pm.

Steve thought back to earlier in the day when he had a meeting with Dean Fury. He had seen Fury the other day when he and Professor Barnes were in his doorway kissing. Steve wanted to make sure Professor Barnes didn’t lose his job because they were seeing each other. Steve wanted to be able to have Professor Barnes around. He enjoyed his class and the relationship the started.

Steve had started to sketch and got lost in thought while he was sketching. Next thing Steve knew it was 1:30pm. Steve had put his sketch book and pencils away and headed to Professor Barnes office. He arrives 5 minutes before 2pm and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Professor Barnes spoke.

Steve walked in and shut the door behind him. “You wanted to see me Professor Barnes,” Steve asked.

“Yes, please lock the door. Steve, you lied to the dean,” Bucky stated.

Steve looked down at his feet, “I did it to protect you Professor Barnes. I saw him after you dropped me off at my apartment and we had kissed in my doorway. I knew Fury saw I didn’t want you to go away.” Steve sounded panicked.

“Come here baby boy,” Bucky held out his arms for Steve. “I am not going anywhere. I wasn’t going to yell at you for lying. I actually wanted to thank you. You did something to help me out. I didn’t think you would because the last time I got involved with a student when I was younger, she told them I took advantage of her.” Bucky placed his face into the crook of Steve’s neck and breathed him in. Steve squirmed in his lap.

“I didn’t want you to leave me,” Steve whispered.

“I am not going to leave you Steve. I will only go away if you want me too. I want you to be happy and not angry all the time,” Bucky responded. Steve whimpered in the back of his throat. Bucky smirked against his neck. “You need something baby?” Steve nodded. “You have to use your words baby boy.”

“Please, Professor. Please,” Steve begged. Bucky nipped and sucked at his neck.

“We can’t here sweetheart. If we get caught here, I get fired. How about you can’t cum until I say. We will meet up tonight at your place around 8pm. How does that sound,” Bucky asked?

“I need it Professor. Please let me,” Steve continued to beg.

“What do you need baby boy,” Bucky sucked on Steve’s earlobe.

“Please let me cum. Please, oh god, please Professor Barnes,” Steve whined.

Bucky bit down on Steve’s shoulder, “No. Not until we are at your apartment sweet thing. I want you needy and ready to burst. I am going to edge you for a few hours. Tease you until you can’t handle it. Only then when I feel you are ready to cum will I allow you too. You are such a good boy. I know you can hold off baby boy.”

Steve whimpered and whined. “I will just cum when I leave here before I see you tonight,” Steve pressed.

Bucky pulled Steve into standing in front of him, “You will not.” Bucky undid Steve’s pants and pulled out his hard-leaking cock. “You will be good because if you aren’t, I will punish you baby.” Bucky brought his hand to Steve’s balls and squeezed tight. Steve’s eyes watered and he felt pain. “That is only a taste of what I will do. If you cum before I allow it, I will make you cum until I see fit baby boy.” Bucky kitten licked the head of Steve’s cock. Steve shuttered and bucked his hips. “Do you understand Stevie?”

“Yes, Professor Barnes,” Steve responded as he felt Bucky’s mouth swallow him down. Steve was so close and then Bucky pulled off and squeezed his cock tight until his orgasm build had subsided. Steve was panting and breathless.

“Good boy,” Bucky praised. “I will see you tonight at your apartment at 8pm Stevie.” Steve smiled at him leaning in to kiss him.

“I will see you at 8pm Professor Barnes,” Steve winked as he walked out of Bucky’s office.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve felt like his skin was crawling. He wanted to cum so badly but he promised he wouldn’t before Professor Barnes came over. He tried drawing to keep his mind from causing him to put his hand down his pants and jerk off. Drawing wasn’t helping Steve was drawing Professor Barnes spread out behind his desk. Steve bit his lip and pushed his drawing supplies away. He wanted to feel Professor Barnes hands on him. Steve had daydreamed and next thing he knew there was a knock on his door. He was glad Sam was working tonight.

Steve opened the door, “Hello Professor. Come in.” Steve motioned for Professor Barnes to follow.

Bucky closed the door and locked it. “Stevie have you been a good boy,” Bucky asked.

“Yes, Professor Barnes. I haven’t done anything since coming home. I feel like my skin is crawling,” Steve whined.

Bucky smiled, “Need me to help you baby boy?”

Steve nodded.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s face, “I need you to verbally acknowledge baby.”

“Yes, Professor Barnes. I need so bad,” Steve could feel his cock filling while Bucky held onto his face.

“Good boy. Let’s get you to your room Stevie. I don’t want your roommate walking in after his shift and seeing us,” Bucky moved his hands from Steve’s face to hold his hand. Steve didn’t speak and just lead Bucky to his bedroom. “Does your bedroom door lock baby boy?”

“Yes, Professor Barnes,” Steve answered. Steve wanted to grind his hips against Professor Barnes so he could get off. Steve shut hid bedroom door and locked it.

“Thank you, Stevie,” Bucky spoke. He walked over to Steve’s bed and looked at how he could restrain him while he drove him to the edge multiple times before actually letting Steve have his release. Bucky smiled to himself. “Come here baby boy.”

Steve walked to Professor Barnes who was seated on Steve’s bed. When Steve stood in front of Professor Barnes, Professor Barnes grabbed his wrist lightly and pulled him closer. “I have been waiting for this all day,” Steve admitted.

“I have been so hard thinking about what I was going to do to you Stevie. I was thinking of keeping you on edge until you beg me to let you cum baby. I want to see how wrecked I can make you tonight sweetheart,” Bucky stated.

Steve whined, “Oh, Fuck Professor Barnes.”

Bucky ran his hands under Steve’s shirt. Steve whimpered at the touch of Professor Barnes warm hands on his stomach. “You are so responsive baby boy. I want to see you squirm and beg.” Bucky slowly pulled Steve’s shirt off. Bucky leaned forward licking Steve’s nipple. Steve moaned keeping his hands at his side as Professor Barnes does what he wants to Steve. “So, fucking beautiful Stevie. Being so good and didn’t even try to touch me.”

Steve shivered, “I want to be good for you Professor Barnes. I want to show you I can be good.”

Bucky button Steve pants, he slid in hand in cupping Steve over his boxers. Bucky groaned since he could feel how hard Steve was. Bucky wanted to make this so good for him. “So sweet, so good, so hard for me baby boy. I want to make you cum so hard.” Bucky palmed Steve harder. Steve moaned and he bucked his hips. Bucky smirked, “You feel so good baby. I want to make you scream for me.” Bucky undressed Steve fully.

 

Steve was stark naked in front of Bucky. He felt vulnerable since Professor Barnes was fully clothed still. “Professor Barnes please touch me,” Steve started to beg.

Bucky wanted nothing more than to make Steve scream. Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve and started to pump. Steve closed his eyes and started to bite his lip. Bucky wanted to break down his resolve so he leaned in and bit down on Steve’s nipple. Steve howled in pleasure arching into Bucky’s mouth. “So good for me baby. You know how to turn me on,” Bucky praised. Bucky looked at Steve’s red face before taking him into his mouth. Bucky sucked on Steve’s purpling dripping head.

“Ahh, Fuck Professor Barnes. I am going to cum,” Steve shouted. Bucky smirked and pulled off gripping tight around Steve’s cock until his orgasm subsided. Steve whined. “Please let me cum sir. I have been so good for you. So good it hurts Professor Barnes,” Steve begs prettily for Bucky.

“Not yet baby boy. I am having fun with you,” Bucky let go of Steve’s cock and stood up from the bed. Bucky stripped down nude as he pushed Steve to lay down on his bed. “Lay back Stevie.” Bucky straddled his hips as he grabbed them both in his hand and pumped them both. Steve squirmed and bucked into Professor Barnes hand.

“Feels so good,” Steve stuttered as he closed his eyes.

Bucky tapped Steve’s cheek, “Eyes open baby boy.”

Steve’s eyes popped open and he watched Professor Barnes pump them together. Steve watched as Professor Barnes cock leaked onto his slicking him up. Steve felt his balls tighten. “I am so close sir. Please let me. I need to cum. Please,” Steve whined as he begged.

“No, baby boy,” Bucky squeezed Steve’s cock until his orgasm subsided again. Steve had tears running down his face. Bucky had driven him to that point and he though Steve looked gorgeous like this. “So beautiful Stevie. All mine too. Such a great baby boy,” Bucky praised and Steve preened. Bucky grabbed the lube he saw on Steve’s night stand and slicked up his cock before pressing into Steve.

Steve arched into Professor Barnes. Steve felt like he was being torn apart and he knew Professor Barnes was going to put him back together again. “Fuck, you’re big Professor Barnes,” Steve whimpered as Bucky paused and let him adjust.

 

“You feel so fucking tight and good Stevie. You are pulling me in and holding me there,” Bucky slowly pushed forward until he was fully seated and his balls hit Steve’s ass. “I don’t know how long I am going to last baby boy. You have me so turned on right now,” Bucky spoke.

Steve gripped Professor Barnes arms, “Fuck me sir. Claim me, make me yours. Show everyone who I belong too,” Steve was breathless.

Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve lightly before he pulled almost all the way out and slammed in. Steve screamed as Bucky thrusted fast and hard. Steve dug his nails into his skin leaving marks. Steve’s eyes looked glassy and out of focus. “Such a good boy for me Stevie. Didn’t cum until I let you,” Bucky praised again.

“Please let me cum Professor Barnes. Please, Oh God, Please,” Steve repeated. Bucky angled his hips so he hit Steve’s prostate every thrust. Steve was babbling and tears were streaming faster down his face.

Bucky was close and knew he wasn’t going to last long. “Cum for me Stevie. Be a good boy and cum with me,” Bucky ordered as he fell fast into his orgasm filling Steve’s hole with hot spurts. Steve yowled as he came hard between them. He coated his and Professor Barnes stomach in ribbons of white.

“That was,” Steve rambled.

“That good baby boy,” Bucky asked.

Steve tried to smile, “Yeah, it was intense. I feel like I brain came out of my dick.”

Bucky laughed, “You did good baby. You were such a good boy. Letting me edge you until you were crying.” Bucky leaned over and grabbed a shirt off the floor and cleaned them both up as much as he could. “Let’s just stay like this cuddling sweetheart.” Steve nodded and yawned.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Steve woke the next day and found Bucky still curled around him. Steve stretched and Bucky wrapped his arms tighter pulling Steve back into him. Steve slowly turned to look at Bucky’s face. Professor Barnes looked at peace and younger as he slept. Steve tucked a hair behind his ear as he watched Professor Barnes sleep. Steve smiled as he watched Bucky’s eyes slowly flutter open.

“Good Morning, Professor,” Steve teased.

“Good Morning baby boy,” Bucky’s voice was gruff. “You know you can call me Bucky when we are not on campus.”

“I know. I enjoy calling you Professor Barnes because it riles you up,” Steve smirked.

Bucky grabbed Steve and rolled them under him, “Mmmm, you know how to keep me on my toes baby.” Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve soft and lovingly. Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth which Bucky took advantage of and licked his way into his mouth. Bucky tasted Steve like he was the last drop of water on the planet. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist and grinded into his hips. Bucky and Steve groaned. They both pulled apart panting. “Fuck, you drive me crazy in a good way Stevie. I want to give you the world. You deserve it.”

Steve stared into Bucky’s eyes smiling, “You make so happy and I don’t want to fight everyone. You keep me safe and sane.” Steve leaned forward placed a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips. Bucky swiveled his hips into Steve’s. Steve whimpered. “Please, oh god please.”

 “Fuck, Bucky. Please, oh god fuck me Professor Barnes. Please,” Steve screamed as he felt Bucky’s teeth scrape his nipple biting hard.

“Baby boy, of course I will,” Bucky leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers before pushing one into Steve’s slightly open hole. He managed to push two on with no resistance from the night previously. Bucky stretched Steve just wide enough to be able to slip his hard-red cock in. Bucky grabbed more lube and stroked himself. He slowly pushed into Steve’s waiting tight heat. Once he breached his rim Bucky groaned. “Fuck baby, you always feel like you are sucking me in.” Bucky leaned down and bit at Steve’s ear.

“Fuck, Professor Barnes. You make me feel so damn good,” Steve moaned loudly. Bucky sped up his hips. Steve felt like he was already on the edge. Bucky felt like he was going to explode at any minute.

“Fuck baby boy, I am going to cum. Cum for me,” Bucky tilted his hips making his cock hit Steve’s prostate rapidly and repeatedly.

Steve arched up into Bucky as he came hard and fast over his chest, “Fuck Professor!”

“Fuck Stevie, so good for me. You are so goddamn gorgeous when you cum. Fuck…,” Bucky pumped his hips a few more times before he stilled and came flooding Steve. He collapsed on him lightly panting while they both came down from their high. “I love you Stevie.” Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve lovingly.

Steve smiled, “I love you too, Bucky.” Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and squeezed. “We need food.” They both got dressed and headed out to the living room.

“What do we have here,” Sam snarked.

Steve chuckled and pushed him, “You knew this is what you were getting in to.”

“But do you have to do it in the apartment,” Sam teased.

“Fuck You bird boy,” Steve joked.

“Stevie be nice to him. Even though he is being a pain in the ass,” Bucky asserted as he wrapped his arms around Steve.

“Do I have to be nice,” Steve asked.

“Yes, baby. I would like to see you be nice to your roommate,” Bucky nipped at Steve’s neck.

“I will try baby,” Steve turned and stood on his toes to kiss him.

Bucky smiled against Steve’s lips, “Perfect morning.”

Sam gagged, “Ewww get a room.”

Steve picked up a pillow from their couch and threw it at Sam, “I have got a room. This room is one of them.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.” There was a knock on the door as Steve and Bucky made breakfast. Sam let in the person who knocked on the door. Sam and the person sat down on the couch. Bucky and Steve were done making their eggs and toast.

Steve walked into the living room first, “Professor Stark, what are you doing here?”

Bucky didn’t hear him and came in right behind him, “Tony what the hell are you here for?”

“Well, I came to talk with Sam since he works for my tech company. Why are you here Buckaroo,” Tony asked?

Bucky blushed, “I was actually tutoring Steve here. I figured we needed to eat first before the happened.”

Tony didn’t buy into it, “Then why are barefoot.” Tony quirked his brow knowing full well that Steve and Bucky had a relationship going on.  “What I see here is a professor taking advantage of a student by getting into a relationship. Does Fury know? Does the board know? Do they know about your past Buckaroo? Do they know that this has happened before?”

Bucky felt his stomach drop, “Please Tony. I need this job. I am not moving again. I can’t.”

Steve butted in, “Professor Stark does the school know that you are into blackmail?”

“Aww pipsqueak got bite,” Tony chuckled. Steve got angrier.

“Leave Bucky alone. He didn’t do anything wrong and this is consensual,” Steve ranted.

“Steve stop,” Bucky commanded. Steve looked at him and knew he needed to stop.

“Sam, I will call you to set up an appointment for us to meet at my office to talk over your product developments,” Tony got up and headed for the door. “Buckaroo, I will see you on campus.” Tony winked as he left.

Bucky punched the door, “Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!!” Steve coward at his angry. “I’m going to lose my job again.” Steve dropped his plate on the floor and slammed his door shut and he slid down on the other side crying. Steve knew he was going to lose Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have been slow putting up another chapter of this. I will try to put more up. Sometimes life gets priority. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
